Ministrations
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: "He kissed her neck twice, softly, before letting his hand to rest on her naked knee. Her body trembled automatic and she closed her eyes." - Little scene from "Is he mine?"


**Disclaimer: **Glee isn't mine.**  
**

It's from "Is he mine?" I think it's more appropiate this to be a single chapter . I just could get it out of my mind... :P So, there you go!

I also have been thinking about add some chapters to "Is he mine?" Would you like that? I have some ideas, but I had not time! **  
**

Thanks _aggie_ for being my fabulous beta as always. It would be so much worse without her.

* * *

**Ministrations**

He was waiting for her in his empty office. By the time she arrived, the blinds were closed and there was only darkness around. Nobody was in the school, not even Glee kids, since the bell had already ringed once rehearsals were over. Maybe the janitor would walk through the corridors but they wouldn't disturb him at all.

The sound of her heals reached his ears before the creaking of the door. She looked swollen; her seven months belly is evident underneath the light spring dress. Perhaps, it was because she had always been a slim woman. But he still found her the most beautiful woman alive. That´s what happens when you are in love with somebody, although this person is married with someone else; someone who you think that doesn´t deserve her.

She shut the door behind her and came closer to him. He could tell she was tired, she used to be tired more than usual; carrying a baby was surely exhausting.

Will caressed her baby bump when she got to his side. If he was lucky enough, he would feel her baby kick before she´d go home and he would feel empty and alone again.

He got rid of her panties and folded them, leaving them over his desk next to her. She was already sitting on its edge, looking at him with expectation. Emma had been waiting for this moment since she left the room the day before. She always wanted him to be the one who release her tension. He knew so well how to take care of her.

He kissed her neck twice, softly, before letting his hand to rest on her naked knee. Her body trembled automatic and she closed her eyes; those Bambi eyes Will loved so much when they locked with his while they made love. He missed making love with her, but he knew it was uncomfortable for her now.

His hand began to travel up to her thigh, enjoying the feeling that provided her smooth skin against his. She could feel him closer and the way her chest heaved told him she wasn´t teasing. Finally, he reached her, a light whisper escaped from her lips while her hands supported her belly. Her need moistened his fingers quickly, she was soaking even before getting in the room and Will kissed her parted lips, though his desire her for wouldn't be satisfied just with that.

They used to do that a lot lately. She came and sat and he pleasured her after work. He had only made her his once, but he didn't mind. Emma looking for him instead of her husband was the only thing that mattered. Still, he would prefer things to be different, he´d rather do this at _their_ home instead of hiding in his office to be intimate.

She moaned loud when he slide one of his fingers inside her.

"Shhh" he whispered on her ear. They could be heard and it´d be a catastrophe. So she hid her face in the crotch of his neck, and her grip tightened around the collar of his vest. "Good girl." Now, he couldn't see her expression, but he could feel her hot breath against his skin.

Her ginger waves tickled his nose whilst he pumped his finger and his palm rubbed her nub of nerves. He loved Emma being pregnant, how much pleasure she got from sex. He loved being the one given it to her. Her nails dug into his forearm when first climax of the evening hit Emma. The pulsations around him told him she wasn´t quite satisfied yet, but good Lord his hand was soaked with her juices.

"Will..." she purred, begging for her breasts to be touched. Then, Will's free hand found his way underneath her blouse and brushed her flesh softly; a whimper of frustration left her lungs and he chuckled while cupping her a little more forcefully. They were swollen and sore, often making her uncomfortable in her clothes, but they were receptive when Will nibbled her nipples. That threw her over the edge again.

It wasn't always like that. Sometimes, he got into his knees and tasted her with his mouth instead of his fingers. Other times, he´d grin against her, fully dressed while she lied on his desk, because she feared Carl found about her infidelity.

Emma rested snuggled on his chest after her third orgasm. She was exhausted and he was turned on, but he would wait to be alone at home to find released thinking about what had just happened.

Only when she finally moved, Will took away his damp hand.

She got off the table though her legs were still like jell-o. With kindness she offered him a tissue; sometimes she was embarrassed of her own need, but then she remembered it was Will, and she didn´t mind he saw her like that. It was different with Carl, she didn't let herself go completely with him. And Will… Will made her body tingle.

He wiped his hand clean, but it was pointless, really; it would smell like her when he got home.

Emma kissed the corner of his mouth lovingly and said goodbye, as she always did. This time, she suddenly turned around just a second before grabbing the door knob. He panicked for a moment, but the feeling was gone as soon as his palm made contact with her belly to feel the baby's kick. Her baby.

Her lips lined with a smile and Will 's heart throbbed and swelled. _Tell me that it's our child_, he wished, eyes locked. They were so close that he just had to lean lightly to brush her lips. Instead, she only whispered "I'll see you tomorrow" and left...

**THE END**


End file.
